


Joong and Sangie Get Lost

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [20]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Mentioned ONEUS Ensemble, Mentioned TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: Joong and Sangie find themselves lost after a day of promoting THANXX.Wooyoung is worried sick.
Series: Precious Little Moments [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 31
Kudos: 109





	Joong and Sangie Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulousweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweirdo/gifts).



> A request from the amazing fabulousweirdo.
> 
> I changed the request a little, I hope you still like it~

Today’s THANXX promotions had gone really well, but now Hongjoong and Yeosang, ATEEZ’s two littles, are in a little bit of a predicament. You see, after the final run of their THANXX stage, Yeosang and Hongjoong had gotten separated from the rest of the group.

If that wasn’t enough, the two were so tired they didn’t realise they were slipping until too late. When they looked up at each other, expecting to have a hyungie to guide them back to the group, they both discovered they were little.

“Oh no.” Sangie gasps, looking at Joong. Joong looks back at him, eyes wide, looking around the unfamiliar space. Joong desperately wants to cry, but he knows he can’t show people he’s little when they’re out. 

“What we do, Sangie?” Joong asks. Sangie shakes his head, he doesn’t know. The two stand in a relatively empty hall, a couple staff a little further down. One of them spots the two idols looking confused and decides to help.

“Are you alright?” The woman asks. Both boys look over, startled. Sangie is the one that speaks, trying his best to sound big.

“Uh, oh yeah. We fine.” Sangie mumbles. The women nods, looking suspicious.

“Okay.” She goes back to her group of staff, leaving the two. Joong quickly grabs Sangie’s arm, pulling him down the hall. They both toddle a little oddly, not used to walking so far in little space. Joong pulls Sangie around the corner, bumping into someone. Joong doesn’t pay them any mind, pushing past in a desperate attempt to find their hyungies.

“Hey, Hongjoong-hyung!” Joong hears shouted behind him. He slows, looking back to find TXT’s Taehyun looking at him concerned, with Soobin and Beonmgyu behind him. “What’s wrong?”

Joong shakes his head, turning and pulling Sangie along, panicking. Taehyun shouts again, but the two are already far down the hall, so he gives up. Joong sighs when he pulls Sangie around another corner, exceptionally lost now.

Over in the ATEEZ dressing room, Wooyoung’s pacing. He’s the littles’ main caregiver and he hasn’t seen the two in over 15 minutes, so he’s understandable worried. Seonghwa’s trying to calm him down.

“They’re fine, Youngie. It’s Hongjoong, not Joongie we’re talking about here.” Seonghwa comforts from where he’s sat near the door, the only thing stopping Wooyoung from running out to find them himself.

“You don’t know that, hyung!” Wooyoung exclaims, “They haven’t been little in like a month, who knows what’ll trigger them!”

“Wooyoung,” Yunho speaks up, standing and wrapping his arms around, “They aren’t little. They know how to handle themselves. I don’t know where they are, but they’ll be back soon, I’m sure of it.”

Wooyoung deflates, leaning into Yunho’s arms. The room is silent for a minute as Wooyoung calms down, but it’s broken when there’s a knock at the door.

“Uh, hyungs?” It’s Xion from Oneus. All six pairs of eyes turn to him, instantly concerned as to why the maknae seems worried. 

“What’s up, Dongju?” Seonghwa asks. Xion seems a little sheepish.

“We found Yeosang-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung in the hall near our dressing room, they looked lost and confused so we took them to our dressing room.” Xion explains. Wooyoung goes white, hoping to god that the two didn’t expose themselves.

“Are they okay?” Wooyoung demands a little too forcefully, Yunho still holding onto him tightly. Xion is taken aback, but quickly recovers.

“Yeah, they just seem a little shaken up. They weren’t answering questions clearly, so Ravn-hyung sent me to get you.” Xion explains. 

“Take me to them.” Yunho finally lets go of Wooyoung, following the younger member out the door as Xion leads them back to his group’s dressing room.

When they get there, Joong and Sangie are sat on the couch, huddled together and looking a little confused. Wooyoung instantly runs over, asking in a hushed tone if they’re hurt or anything, getting shakes of the head in response.

“Don’t worry,” Keonhee tells Yunho, “We won’t ask and we don’t need to know.”

Yunho blinks at him, before nodding, appreciative, “Thank you for helping them.”

Wooyoung stands, each of his littles holding one of his hands. They quickly leave the room, Yunho bidding farewell to Oneus. They quickly head back to their dressing room, where Wooyoung finally wraps the two in a hug.

“I was so worried.” Wooyoung exclaims, “Don’t you ever get lost like that again, you hear me?”

“Yes Mama.” Both of them respond.

“Sorry Mama.” Joong whispers.

“It’s okay, baby.” Wooyoung releases the two, looking at them softly, “Let’s get home, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> I'm still taking requests, I love hearing all your ideas!
> 
> Please comment, reading comments makes my day so much better!
> 
> Stay hydrated darlings!


End file.
